What A Wonderful World
by Cielito
Summary: As John's mind wanders, he can't let go of the past in order to continue with his future.


**I never thought I'd be posting another fic. When I started The Kiss that Started It All, which by the way, I have not abandoned, I never believed that I would be doing another one, but I did.**

**I must thank several people for this...and I dedicate this to all three of them!**

**First, Doxymom..with her talent and her skills as well as her patience, she beta'd this for me only to make it better...**

**Next I have to thank Captain Ritter...I asked him to make an accompanying vid to go along with it and he willingly did so..and because of his awesome vid, I've actually spent more time revising to make it just as good as his vid...but, he's vid is still way better! so go and check it out!**

**Finally,my thanks toVB for providing the song and for her support and help while my ideas for this were just a mere crazy thought...**

**Since I cannot link the vid here, please go to Gateworld over to the John and Teyla thread for the link to the vid..It will also be posted later on in Atlantislover LJ community by Majortrip and it will most likely be included in the new J/T site Convergence...**

**In addition, Ritter has all his vids up in Nicole'sLJ and website..PM me your email if you'd like more info onany of thesewebsites.**

**Lastly, I own nothing but this craze idea!**

**And more update on The Kiss That Started It All will be up during this summer!**

**Enjoy!**

**YIPEE for John and Teyla!**

__

_**WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD**_

Colonel John Sheppard arrived through the Stargate in the middle of the night.

Only a handful of personnel were on duty at this time which was how he liked it. As usual, he wanted to avoid the crowds. Everyone would begin to ask him questions that he was just not in the mood to respond to. Not now anyways. On this particular night, he had many things on his mind.

On this hot, muggy night in Atlantis, the only thing on John Sheppard's mind was to get to his quarters as soon as possible. As he briefly nodded at the small amount of personnel on duty that night, it seemed that a city like Atlantis was not as pleasant as others might think considering that the majestic city was surrounded by water.

He'd been away for a week on an off-world mission in the alpha site training the new recruits. After two months with limited duties and no off-world traveling, he thought he'd be more excited to finally go off-world. But on the contrary, he was desperate to return to Atlantis. Too many things on his mind, two people in particular.

As he walked through the empty corridors, he quickened his steps anxious to get to his quarters. It surprised him how his heart pounded as he finally opened the door of his quarters.

Quietly, he entered the dark room. Setting down his bag, gently taking off his boots, he browse around in the dark to see that nothing was out of the ordinary. Satisfied, he went straight to the shower very quietly.

Nothing beat like a shower at home! Leaning back against the shower wall, he allowed the gush of water ease his mind and soul. As the droplets of water cleansed his rugged body, it wasn't enough to wash away the visions in his mind.

Twenty-five or so minutes later, he was done. He put on his boxers and quietly went to his bedroom. Slowly, he inhaled a deep breath. Once neared his bed, he noticed the silhouette of a woman's body lying under the sheets. Quickly, he let out a deep breath.

As he bent down he placed his hand tenderly on her body that now felt his presence and turned to face him. _Damn, I missed her_, he thought as a smile sprung on his restless face.

Lovingly, he kissed her on the forehead. She lifted her hands to touch his face as her deep brown eyes admire his hazel eyes. Chills rushed down his spine as one less thought haunting his mind dissipated.

Teyla was safe in Atlantis.

Since they first met, Teyla had the ability to read John's eyes and see right through his soul. He in return never hid anything from her. His mind, thoughts, and soul were completely exposed only to her from the very first moment they met in Athos. This night was no exception. He was preoccupied again, and she knew it.

Caressing his face with her silky hands, John welcomed the light feathered touch with great pleasure. Moving closer, his lips fell onto hers. Teyla sat up easing his hand to wrap around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her body. He held out his hands not wanting to crush her with his heavy body. Both were giggling in between kisses as Teyla finally broke the silence,

"Welcome home, my love."

"It's good to be home," he replied with a grin on his face.

Lying on top of her caressing her hair, admiring her smile, inhaling her scent, John only had one thing on his mind and she was not going to disappoint him.

As their hands ventured each other's bodies, and their lips succumbed to each others' mouth, the rush of passion and love clearly demonstrated in every moan, caress, kiss, and clash of their bodies.

Suddenly, a tiny cry interrupted the heated moment.

Pulling back, John was mesmerized as purple hues of light reflected on Teyla's golden tan face. Not upset at the voice crying, John smiled, stood up and extended his hand to help Teyla get up from the bed. Instinctively, John flushed Teyla's body to his and tenderly kissed her on her lips.

John could feel her smile in delight.

Together, they moved over to a small white bassinet; a gift from the staff of Stargate Command back on Earth.

As he watched Teyla move closer to the tiny form, his mind wandered off to a time where he never thought he'd lived this far.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Colonel, I have visited many worlds, but none as breathtakingly beautiful as this one," commented Teyla as she danced around the picturesque fields of flowers which seem to bow down at her every move in a spectacle worthy of watching only in magical scenes. _

_It pleased him to watch Teyla so relaxed and carefree, something he knew she hardly ever did._

_John smiled replying,"Teyla, we can't be too relaxed around here. We don't know these people, yet."_

"_Colonel, this place is so peaceful, a sanctuary for those who have never witness such a marvelous sight."_

"_I don't know about it being a sanctuary, Teyla. Let's wait till we meet the natives," he stated as Teyla continued to admire the flowers all around the valley. _

_Suddenly, John turned and asked Ronon,"Where's Rodney?"_

"_He left with one of the natives who mentioned something about some ruins with a powerful beam," Ronon replied as he stared at Teyla who had changed her gaze towards the children playing in the fields. _

_As they waited to meet Chancellor Calare, the leaderof the planet Agar, John browsed around. _

_A small girl holding a basket full of purple flowers approached him with a bright smile. She extended the basket in front of him and carefully, he chose the most vibrant flower._

_Slowly, he went over to Teyla who had joined the children in a game of hide and seek. Gently, he reached over her shoulders. As she turned her body to face him, a burst of laughter resonated in his ears. _

_She's so beautiful, thought John. _

_Carefully, he took the purple flower and lightly placed it over her ear._

_She smiled. He winked._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Reality wheeled him back as the cries of the baby grew stronger.

His thoughts interrupted, he looked over Teyla's shoulder, captivated by the beautiful, tiny baby in her arms. One less thing to worry about for the time being, thought John. MaKayla Jordan Sheppard, the first child born in Atlantis since their arrival three years ago, the life and breath of John and Teyla.

As Teyla held the baby in her arms, her skin glowed as drops of sweat moistened her skin giving John the urge to lift her up, take her to their bed and make passionate love to his wife all night long.

He'd missed her so much this entire week. On numerous occasions, he found himself in front of the Stargate longing to come back to her, to hold her, kiss her, and make love to her. Yet, he had a responsibility to Atlantis, to Weir, McKay, Ronon, the Athosians, to the people in Atlantis and back on Earth, to Teyla and his newborn daughter.

Many times, he found himself not believing that they were actually married and even less with a child. He remembered how they reassured Weir that their relationship would not hinder either one of their responsibilities and he meant it.

But since MaKayla was born, he couldn't help but think of what he might do if anything should ever happen to Teyla or their precious newborn baby girl. He had a lot on his mind, a lot to think about, and too many worries. As a drop of sweat rolled down his temple lobe, John let out a long sigh, hoping that Teyla didn't notice. He could always blame his sweating on the lack of an air conditioner.

The central air conditioner system had defaulted and nothing was going to get done until the Deadelous returned with the parts to repair the units. In the meantime, everyone in the city was suffering from the scorching hot nights. John was accustomed to all sorts of weather climates. Fighting in Afghanistan temperatures ranging from way above 100 degrees to frightful chilled nights was plenty of training for him not to be effected by this weather.

Teyla was even more used to it, since her people never had air conditioners. Yet, living in the luxuries of such a city had its delights and so tonight not many people were going to get a good night's rest.

Yet, for John and Teyla things were a bit out of the ordinary. They were the first married couple in Atlantis and now, they had the first child born in Atlantis. So, to say that they had many extra commodities at their disposal is very much an understatement.

One of their first gifts as husband and wife was moving into the best quarters in the entire city. It wasa good sizeand completely secluded from the main living quarters in Atlantis. Yet, the best thing about it was the breathtaking view of the city from its large balcony. On a hot night like this, it was not only a wonderful sight, but it provided the most refreshing breeze coming from the sea.

As John neared the balcony, the sliding doors of his quarters opened automatically, displaying a spectacle of the night's shining stars where the water's edge of the sea joined the borders of the city of Atlantis.

As a gush ofcool air swept through the room, he saw MaKayla cradled in Teyla's arms. Moving closer, he admired Teyla's natural glow as she hummed an Athosian tune to her newborn baby.

Reaching down, gently he caressed the auburn-skinned face of his little girl as she opened her bighazel eyes for her father, sending a rush of goose bumps all over his body. Gazing back at Teyla he saw her smile light up the room, completely melting his heart.

He was in love again!

Tenderly, he kissed the infant while caressing her tiny fingers and intertwining them with his. Straightening his body, his lips met Teyla's lips. Stepping back, Teyla moved over to a rocking chair where she settled to breastfeed her baby.

Hypnotized by the small baby in her arms, Teyla rocked the infant as she breastfed her, cradling her in her motherly hands.

Taking a deep breath, John noticed how many things had changed around their quarters; that rocking chair was one of them. Moving closer to inspect the beautifully wooden chair, he noticed the engraving on the back which read,

_Teyla Emmagen Sheppard_

Upon noticing John's puzzled face, Teyla simply replied,"A gift from Ronon."

Nodding in approval, John moved over to his closet and grabbed his guitar. Sitting on the floor, he leaned against the wall and sat right across from Teyla. With the skill of a pro, John began to play his guitar softly to one of his favorite's tunes as his mind wandered…..

**I see trees of green... red roses too  
I see 'em bloom... for me and you  
And I think to myself... what a wonderful world**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_As the crimson night sky neared, John's concern for Teyla's whereabouts intensified._

_Chancellor Calare admired Teyla from the minute she came through the Stargate._

_Right before supper, he'd asked Teyla to accompany him for an evening stroll through the valley._

_At first Teyla hesitated, but soon agreed since she didn't want to offend anyone. _

_John didn't like the idea of Teyla walking with another man at all for many reasons. Yet, Teyla had decided. _

"_I will be fine, Colonel. It is only a short walk," Teyla insisted._

"_All right, but stay in radio contact," John demanded seriously._

_As their eyes met in a silent conversation in which only the two of them understood the meaning of their thoughts, she smiled, admiring his concern for her. _

_There was no reason to fear these villagers. But something about the way in which the Chancellor stared at Teyla gave John more than just a jealous vibe._

_After about an hour, he tried radio contact. When he couldn't reach her, he went out to find her. _

_What he didn't know was that outside there was a crowd of armed men waiting for him and the others._

_As John approached the villagers, their intentions were made simple and clear; give us your weapons, leave our planet, go back through the Stargate and never return._

"_Sure, we'll leave as soon as Teyla comes back!" Venom spewed through his words._

_Within minutes, a raging battle of gunfire flashed throughout the village as John, Rodney and Ronon ran to the woods for cover while returning fire._

_Yet, there was no sign of Teyla._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

His fingers stumbled a bit on the chords as he shook his head not wanting to re-live those memories of that horrible day still so vivid in his mind, haunting his thoughts, not letting him go.

His breathing quickened and Teyla noticed the crease forming in his brow. John was haunted by his nightmares again. Hoping to help ease his troubled heart, Teyla smiled in his direction only to find that although his body was right in front of her, his mind was living the events that she had shut away from her mind a long time ago.

A restless John played his guitar, as the scenes continued to impress his mind….

**I see skies of blue... clouds of white  
Bright blessed days...dark sacred nights  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Things couldn't have gotten any worse, but they did. A Wraith Hive Ship appeared out of no where. Soon, John and the others followed pursuit. _

_Lights flashed the sky above him as the ships beams of light displayed a deadly spectacle of fire power._

_Hundreds of Wraiths were beamed down all over the village as well as beaming people captive onto the Hive ship. Wraith scattered all over the village began to attack, fire, capture and beam people onto the ship as the villagers screamed in horror at the unexpected attack. The men who fired at John and his team had left them and were scouting to save their own lives. _

"_Ronon, get the hell out of here," yelled John as he returned fire. "Take Rodney and go back to Atlantis."_

"_I am not leaving you or Teyla behind" Ronon fired and hit a Wraith._

"_Listen to me, Ronon, none of us are going to get out of here alive if you don't move now!"John yelled as he continued to fire shots. _

"_We stand a better chance together; apart, we will not survive," Ronon dodge another shot as he skillfully returned fire, killing three Wraiths._

_Suddenly, Ronon opened fire, running like a madman across the field since the Wraith were moving closer to Rodney's position. _

"_What the hell happened here? Everything was going fine, and then…." A Wraith moved closer to Rodney. He never saw it coming. None of them did. _

"_Rodney!" yelled John in horror and despair as he watched the scientist fall to the ground._

_Instinctively, John ran to Rodney. As he moved closer to Rodney, John scoped the territory, as his concern for Rodney intensified. Just as he feared, John saw Rodney lying on the floor shot in the chest by the Wraith stunner. _

_As he watched Rodney's still body, John's pulse quickened. Rodney was shot too many times by the Wraith stunner which could be fatal. _

_John was certain that McKay was dead. No one could survive these stun blasters on the chest like that and survive. Running like a madman, Ronon ran over to McKay's side still shooting back at the enemy. Quickly, John removed his jacket and placed it under Rodney's head._

"_Is he alive?" Ronon questioned as shots continued to swarm in their direction._

"_Barely," John whispered. _

_Horrorified at the scene in front of him, John was certain there was no way they were going to get out of this battle alive. Right in front of his eyes, his worst nightmare had become a reality._

_This is it!_

_In the midst of this beautiful lush greenery was the worst battle ever seen through his eyes. And to think, that only an hour before, Teyla was admiring the beautiful landscape blooming with lavish colored flowers almost welcoming them to a new paradise._

_It was almost perfect._

_Little did he know it would be a Hell of a paradise!_

_He closed his eyes, hoping to find that he was living a nightmare, but as his eyes opened wide, all he saw was a withered purple flower on the ground. It was the same flower he had placed in Teyla's hair. He bent down and picked it up. The scent still lingered in its petals clinging on to its last aroma. _

_Thinking back just a couple of hours, he recalled how happy Teyla was as she admired a perfectly landscaped field worthy of her beauty. _

_Now, it would be the death of them all. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Twitching ever so slightly, John played his guitar ardently playing sounds reflecting his tormented soul as the darkened memories guarded his thoughts.

Suddenly, he felt a soft fabric lightly brush his arm and the quiet murmurs of a baby crying in the background. Teyla stood next to him looking down at him.

He looked up and smiled as his fingers danced to the same tune, his mind tending to a time closer to his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sheppard, take this…" A weak Rodney was in and out of consciousness._

_John moved over to Rodney while Ronon continued to fire back at the Wraith who had stopped firing. _

"_We're getting you out of here and back to Atlantis, Rodney."_

_Rodney attempted to sit up but he was in excruciating pain. _

"_Don't try to move, Rodney."_

"_Here, take this." Rodney handed John the emergency transponder. "It will help the Daedelous track you and Teyla, and it will beam you out quickly."_

_Rodney spoke with every little last breath he had left._

_John took the device and tucked it away in his pocket as he watched Ronon run after a Wraith with his knife._

"_Rodney, if I don't make it back to Atlantis, you must inform Weir…" He stopped as he watched Rodney pass out cold._

"_Ronon!" he cried in panic. _

_Ronon ran back as he watched Rodney's body convulse. _

"_He needs immediate medical care." He turned to Ronon. "Now, get out of here! You can still dial Atlantis. The Wraith ships must have come here without using the Stargate. But hurry, we don't know how long this is going to last."_

_Taking one last look at his friend, John stoo up and began to fire at the Wraith covering for Ronon to go with Rodney back to the Stargate. John jumped over a rock as he hit another Wraith straight in his chest. When he saw that Ronon was not leaving, he moved back to Ronon's side. Ronon was shielding Rodney now lying motionless and unconscious on the ground._

"_What about Teyla?" Ronon questioned._

"_I am not leaving Teyla. I won't be back until I have her with me," John said as he got up and return fire to the nearbyWraith. _

"_We must stay together, Sheppard." Ronon yelled as he stood up andmoved to his left barely missing a new shot headed straight towards Rodney._

"_NO, you need to get Rodney back to Atlantis, now, or none of us will make it. GO!" _

_John stood up and ran towards the woods as he shota Wraith as he helda gun in each of his hands while shooting in all directions. _

"_Sheppard?" yelled Ronon._

"_That's an order!" John yelled back. _

_John ran like a maniac shooting everything and anything in his way. Ronon pulled Rodney over his shoulders and ran straight to the Stargate as John ran for cover._

_Figuring that Ronon and Rodney would make it safely to the Stargate, John hid in the woods to rest for a moment and plan out his next move._

_It seemed like hours as John continued to watch the Wraith beam people up to the Hive Ship. Men, women and children were running around screaming as their lives were taken from them right before his eyes. _

_John felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do. If he tried to save any of them he would either get beamed up into a Hive ship himself or killed. Right now, he just wanted to find Teyla. _

_Senselessly, he thought of Teyla, but he had no clue as to where she could be. Hiding from the Wraith was almost impossible and he was quickly running out of ammunition. But he meant what he had said to Ronon; he was not going to leave without Teyla._

_Gathering what little ammunition he had left, he left behind the bushes anything that he didn't need so he wouldn't have to carry so much weight that would slow him down. Besides, if he Teyla was injured, he'd have to carry her so he needed to be as lightweight as possible. _

_Hurt? Could she be hurt? Did the Wraith beam her up into the Hive Ship? Did Ronon make it through the Stargate safely with Rodney? He was certain that they did. Once Rodney and Ronon were back in Atlantis, Rodney would get the medical attention to save his life. He was certain of it. But, what about Teyla? Would he be able to save her? _

_Just when he thought all hope was lost, John heard a cry in the middle of the chaos._

"_Colonel Sheppard!"_

_Running out in rage, he stepped out of the woods to come face to face with one of the villagers who had welcomed him when they first arrived. Anger flowing through his veins, he set his stunner to fire, pointing it directly on the man's forehead. _

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now?" Very little reasoning left in him, he was determined to kill this man on the spot without a slight bit of remorse. _

"_I know where you can find Teyla?"_

_It was all he needed to send a rush of adrenaline through his veins as he ravaged through the chaos with only with thing on his mind, Teyla. _

_As he neared the far end of the village, in a very secluded area away from the center of the village, was a small cottage. There were no signs of any Wraith around only a small light was shining through the window pane. _

_As he surveyed the area, he knew that something was moving inside the cottage. He had no time to waste. Teyla was in there with Chancellor Calare. _

_This wasn't good! _

_Without hesitating, he stormed right through the front door, weapons in each hand, willing to die for the one he loved, risking it all to save her, knowing in the end, this was just going to be closer to the end than he thought. _

_As he entered the room, his fingers ready to fire, he paused at the sight in front of him. _

"_TEYLA?" he yelled._

_Teyla was wrapping a rope around the Chancellor's legs who was not moving as he lay on the floor. His hands were already bound and he had a huge bump on his head. _

_A wave of emotions rushed through his mind and clouded, for a moment, his judgment as he stood shocked and motionless at the sight._

_She is alive, he thought, That's my Teyla! _

"_Colonel?"Her voice tremble a bit as she turned to face him, her eyes showing relief. _

_She was so tense that she had not even realized when he stormed into the cottage. _

_Shocked and pleasantly relieved, he asked,"Are you all right, Teyla?" _

_Realizing that he had no clue as to the events that occurred in this room, he started to worry about what the Chancellor did to Teyla. _

"_I am fine, Colonel." She tightened the binds on the Chancellor who now began to wake. _

"_Teyla, I take it you didn't enjoy the walk with the Chancellor?"_

_An awkward silence filled the room._

_Realizing there is no time for an outburst of emotion, John continued,"Teyla! We need to get the hell out of here, now!" _

_As he stared at Chancellor Calarewho was now struggling to get freed, he couldn't help the urge to slam the man against a wall and do anything that would inflict him the pain he was going through, for Teyla, for Rodney. He couldn't let this man just get away with it. He went up to the bound Chancellor and looked at him straight in his eyes._

_Teyla looked into his eyes fully aware that John was now on a deadly hunt. _

"_Just wait for me outside. We are going back home and out of this hell hole,"__he told Teyla never taking his eyes off the Chancellor. _

_Looking back at John, Teyla noticed that Rodney and Ronon were not there. _

"_Where are Dr. McKay and Ronon?" A slight panic made her voice tremble._

"_Hopefully, they're already in Atlantis. Wait for me outside. I won't be long at all." _

_Glancing back at Teyla he stared at her features, clearly realizing that she had managed to somehow defeat this monster of Chancellor Calare, which only ignited his complete admiration for her even more. She was a fighter till the end, even if it killed her. Just like him. The lines on his face released some of their tension as he stood in front of the Chancellor ready to inflict some pain on the man capable of hurting the woman he loved. _

_As she stepped away from the Chancellor , Teyla moved closer to John. She stared for a moment into John's eyes. Openly, he allowed her to read right through his thoughts, allowing her to understand his intentions and realizing there was nothing she could say to change his mind. _

"_Chancellor Calare was unaware that Athosian women do not take kindly to aggressive gestures." _

_She wanted to let him know that nothing had happened to her. She would rather die first than let any man have her unwillingly. She was hoping that he would understand her words. _

_John understood. _

_Despite the fact that the Chancellor never had the chance to hurt Teyla, it didn't matter. His blood was on fire and the urge to hurt and perhaps even kill this man was more than he could ever bear. _

_As he glanced back at Teyla her eyes telling him that she would be all right, to just let him go, John turned to face the Chancellor once more. His eyes slicing through the Chancellor's skin, he knew it was better to just let him go for they had very little time before the Wraith found them. _

"_John, we must leave." Her voice expressed her concern. _

_John heard the Hive Ships approaching the area and he motioned for Teyla to leave. _

"_Teyla, it's time to go!"_

_As Teyla turned to leave, John grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him. _

"_We are not leaving through the front door." _

_He turned his gaze over to the Chancellor who was now terrified as he knew his demise. _

"_Well, it seems you have company. We will see ourselves out the back door, Chancellor." _

_Just as he was about to follow Teyla, he turned around, leaned over to the Chancellor whispering in his ear,"You be thankful that the Wraith are here, because what I would have done to you was far worse than anything any Wraith could do. This is for Rodney!" John whacked the Chancellor right on his jaw. A gush of blood rushed out of his mouth. _

"_And this is for Teyla!" _

_Leaning back, he lifted his P-90 over the Chancellor's head knocking him out cold._

_Stepping outside, he saw Teyla waiting for him. _

"_I'm sorry I took so long to get here," he admitted, thankful and relieved that he had found her. _

"_As long as you are here, all is well." Her tone clearly said more than her words._

_As two well trained fighters, John and Teyla ran through the village heading straight to the Stargate. Little did they know that this was not the end of their ordeal._

_As they headed towards the Stargate, a Wraith was right at their heels. Since John had run out of ammunition, he only had what was left in his P-90. He told Teyla to run ahead while he held back the Wraith. _

"_I am not leaving without you, John!" she said as she ran right beside him. _

"_And I'm don't want you to either, but you have to dial the gate while I hold back the Wraith," John said as he ran right next to her, "Now, go. I'll be right behind you."_

_Teyla started to run towards the Stargate as John continued to fire the last round of his ammunition._

_As Teyla ran a bit ahead, looking back at John who was firing at the Wraith again, she stumbled upon a rock, and fell right on her stomach hitting her head on a rock. _

_John yelled,"TEYLA?"_

_He'd managed to stop the Wraith, only to see a Hive ship was coming towards them. Running towards Teyla, he threw his empty weapon and knelt down next to her still body lying on the ground._

_He bent down, slowly turned her around, andsaw a huge bump forming on her forehead. She was completely unconscious. _

_To his distress the Hive Ship was but a few feet away from them ready to beam them up. _

_Gently, he lifted her up in his arms holding her tightly, leaned his head to her ear and whispered, "I will never leave you; I love you, Teyla". _

_Caressing her in his arms and holding her face against his, nothing elsemattered. _

_Suddenly, a beam of light engulfed their bodies as John tightened his arms around Teyla._

_Soon, all that was left was Teyla's blood on the rock. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"John?" Teyla stood from the rocking chair holding the infant in her arms. She had called John several times, but he didn't respond.

Stumbling on the chords of his guitar, a small drop of sweat rolled down the side of his cheek. Yet, this was not due to the heat emitting from his quarters, it was all heat coming from the visions haunting him. Thinking back as how he almost lost it all! His team, his friend, and the woman he loved!

"JOHN?" Teyla's eyes were full of concern.

As his thoughts returned to this reality, his eyes marveled at his beautiful wife now standing in front of him.

"I'm fine, Teyla! It's just the heat getting to me."

"Do you not realize that you are home?"

"Teyla, I know that I am home!"

Gently, she held her infant in one of her arms as she let the other hand brush her fingers through John's unruly hair.

"You are still living in another time, John Sheppard."

"Yeah, the time when I told you, that I loved you."

She smiled shaking her head fully aware that he was not going to talk with her about this anytime soon.

Slowly, she moved back to the rocking chair humming the tune of the song John played again in his guitar. Teyla embraced her precious little Makayla rocking back and forth.

Carefully, playing the chords, John cheerfully welcomed the thoughts currently on his mind.

**The colors of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky  
Are also on the faces...of people ..going by  
I see friends shaking hands...sayin'.. how do you do  
They're really sayin'...I love you.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fidgeting through the hallways, John couldn't sleep. He'd just left the Infirmary. Things had gone bad, but every member of his team made it back safely. Rodney would spend several weeks in the Infirmary, but he'd make a full recovery. _

_John roamed the hallway. He'd been sent on a week's leave, orders from Dr. Weir. Yet, he couldn't sleep. His thoughts lingered to the one that he almost lost; Teyla. _

_John creased his brow not wanting to recall how he and Teyla finally managed to escape from the planet. What he thought was the light beam from the Hive Ship was actually the beam of light from the Daedolous that had detected the transponder and beamed them up to safety. _

_McKay had saved their lives, again!_

_Feelings that he had guarded for so long surfaced so vividly in his mind that he just couldn't think clearly anymore. He had to see her, had to hold her, had to tell her the truth about his feelings. _

_Suddenly he found himself right in front of Teyla's quarters. The least he could do was make sure she was okay. Beckett released her stating she only had some minor scratches and a mild concussion. Knowing her, Chancellor Calare was the one who needed medical tending, thought John. _

'_Hopefully, the Wraith took care of him', he thought. _

_Yet, for the first time in his entire life, he had actually felt completely hopeless. When he saw Rodney fall back and when he couldn't find Teyla, he thought all was lost. She was lost, he was lost. _

_Now, she was safe back in Atlantis. But it wasn't enough._

_He'd seen her briefly in the Infirmary. Her face shadowed with sadness. Instinct told him to go to her and hold her in his arms. _

_But, he couldn't.  
_

_Now, standing in front of her door, he couldn't hold back his thoughts, his desires, and his inner feelings clearly visible on his face._

_When he held her in his arms as she lay motionless on the ground back in the planet of Agar, John felt nothing more than pure love for her, regretting that he couldn't save her, glad that at least he stood by her side. _

_Now, knowing that she was just a few feet away from his grasp, his blood rushing with passion, his mind racing with visions of her and his heart skipping a beat to Teyla's name. It felt so natural, so normal, and so right. But did she feel the same way?_

_Just as he was about to knock, the door flung open revealing a very surprised Teyla staring at John._

"_Colonel?" Her voice trembled, so unlike Teyla. Clearly she was still stricken by the recent events._

"_Teyla, I…I…I just want to make sure you're okay. Do you need anything?" The look of distraught concern for her was blatantly exposed on his face. _

"_John, I am fine. Are you?" Her voice pierced right through his heart. _

_Surprisingly, her hand cupped his cheek in a tender touch. _

_He closed his eyes enjoying her warm soft fingers touch his face. Gently, he returned the gesture with a similar act. _

_Coaxing her to his touch, John leaned closer to her face and slowly brushed his lips against hers waiting for her response. _

"_Now, I am" he replied as he continued to move his hands behind her neck pulling her closer. _

_He felt her tension subside, and he let his lips join hers. _

_Tender blissful moments filled with soft, passionate kisses was enjoyed by two who loved each other profoundly. _

_As John realized that they were standing in the middle of the hallway, his face saddened as he confessed,"Teyla, I thought I'd lost you." _

_Wrapping his arms around her waist, gently he flushed her body against his. Breathing heavily in her ear he inhaled her scent. _

"_John, I…I…feared I would never see you again." _

_Tears rolled down her eyes softly dripping in John's shirt. His heart crumbled to pieces as he thought how much time he'd wasted guarding his feelings for Teyla when all this time, she felt just as he did. _

"_Let's make a promise, never to do that again." _

"_No one can promise such a thing, John." She looked up into his hazel eyes and he saw the same love that he felt for her staring right back at him. _

"_I promise you that no matter what happens, I will never come back to Atlantis without you."_

"_John! Atlantis needs you." Teyla stepped back to stare in his eyes. _

"_And I need you!" He stared right back, lovingly._

_He closed the gap between them tightening her body to his, kissing her passionately, displaying in that moment all the love that he felt for her, all the times that he wanted her, letting go of the past and hoping to find a brighter future with her by his side. _

_Realizing that this new act of affection displayed in the corridors of Atlantis might shocked some viewers, John slowly separated his lips from Teyla's and motioned for her to move inside her quarters, their eyes never leaving each other's gaze. All worries faded away and only the thought of holding her forever was on his mind. _

_That night, John spent the night holding Teyla in his arms. Both exhausted from their ordeal, it was only natural that nothing beyond tender kisses rendered them that night. _

_But as he admired the morning light shine down on her face, Teyla awoke to read in Johnthe hidden burning desire guarded for so long breaking the chains that were tearing them apart from each other for so long. _

_From that day on, they slept embraced in each other's arms every night and woke entangled in each other's body every morning. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Playing the last verse to the song in his guitar, John's pace return back to normal.

**I hear babies cry... I watch them grow  
(you know their gonna learn  
A whole lot more than I'll never know)  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself ...what a wonderful world.**

As his finger touched the last chord, Teyla stood up holding a sleepy Makayla in her arms.

As his mind settled, his heartbeat returned to a steady beat as he watched Teyla gently kiss Makayla on her forehead.

John rose, set the guitar against the wall, and he shadowed Teyla's step.

Tenderly caressing her face, John watched as Teyla's hands trace the contours of Makayla's auburn skin. As if recognizing her mother's touch, her hazel eyes opened wide and gazed at mommy's brown eyes.

Stroking her daughter's new shiny bracelet, Teyla smiled as John stared in confusion. No words were needed for her to see that John was now questioning the object on his daughter's wrist.

His heart settled a bit as his eyes fixed on Teyla.

Unrepentantly, a rush of pleasure bolted through his body as he saw Teyla button her nightgown. Walking over to her, he leaned down, picked up Makayla in his arms, and kissed Teyla's lips seductively on his way up.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" he said to her as her cheeks blushed at his statement.

Gently, he grabbed Makayla from Teyla's arm. Overwhelming emotions rose as he watched his daughter open her eyes and smile. Hazel eyes met deep hazel eyes. His heart melted at the sight and it brought him a peace of mind like he'd never felt before.

He focused his thoughts on his daughter who was yawning in his arms. He couldn't believe the wonderful present that he was holding in his arms. As he stroke the tiny bracelet in her wrist, Teyla moved closer to him and explained,

"This is a new device that Rodney made just for Makayla_," _Teyla informed him as she gently touched the bracelet on her daughter's wrist. She continued, "It is a more 'technologically advanced' device similar to the transponder that saved our lives back when we were in the planet of Agar."

"Teyla, I'd rather not be reminded of that day!"

Ignoring John, she continued with her explanation,"According to Rodney, the device can track Mckayla even from quite a distance away, making it more effective and powerful than the original transponder he designed. It seems that Makayla's unique genetic makeup allows us to transport Mckayla to Atlantis safely."

Teyla spoke as she walked over to a beautiful white armoire decorated with pink and purple flowers and underneath an inscription which read,

**A thing of beauty is a joy forever…love, Auntie Lizzie….**

Rolling his eyes, he leaned over to Makayla and replied, "Wasn't it enough that we practically named her after him, now she has to wear his gadgets?"

Walking into the dimmed room, he stumbled upon something huge on the floor. Annoyed, he held Makayla tightly. Bending to turn on the lamp, he noticed a huge teddy bear positioned on the floor holding a humongous card which read, **Aye, my little precious Makayla, I miss you! from Uncle Carson….**

"Teyla?" John asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Oh, that just came in the Daedelous. Carson is still helping out Dr. Lam with the serum to the retrovirus shot back on Earth. Is it not beautiful? I have never seen such a thing,"

Teyla responded as she moved the humongous brown teddy bear out of John's way.

Grabbing an outfit for Makayla from the armoire, Teyla joined John over in the living room as he turned on the television to watch his newly recorded football game which Major Lorne recorded for him while visiting Earth. With Makayla still in his arms, John moved over so Teyla could sit beside him.

Teyla handed John a change of clothing for Makayla.

"We really need to have a discussion with the entire expedition team and the Athosians and everyone in the Pegasus Galaxy for that matter. We can't fit all of these things in this small apartment?" John continued.

Teyla smiled as she handed John a pair of soft leather sandals for Makayla.

As he started to change Makayla's outfit, he was a bit shocked.

"What's this?" John lifted up the change of clothing that Teyla handed him for Makayla.

"Does it not suit your taste in clothing?" Teyla reached for the two-piece outfit out of John's hand and started changing Makayla.

John frowned.

"Lieutenant Cadman had one of the Athosians seamstress make an exact outfit of my original sparring outfit just for Makayla!"

Teyla smiled as she lifted Makayla displaying the purple string top and leather slit skirt on the chunky baby girl.

"No daughter of mine is going out like that in public!" Gently John grabbed Makayla out of Teyla's hands.

Amused by John's reaction to Makayla's new outfit Teyla jokingly replied,"You did not seem to feel that way when I wore my outfit?" She grinned.

"That was different. And besides, you only wore that when WE sparred!" He gave her a devilish look.

"John Sheppard, you are too protective of your daughter and I." Leaning over she grabbed Makayla and gently kissed his lips.

John rolled his eyes fully knowing that argument could wait until Makayla was older.

"Great, what will they think of next, her own Atlantis uniform?" John mumbled as he followed Teyla who gently place Makayla back in the bassinet.

"Actually…" Teyla began only to have John encircle his hands around her waist turning her around, kissing her passionately.

"You and Makayla mean everything to me," he confessed as Teyla caressed his hair with her fingers," I've missed you both more than I ever thought possible." He continued to kiss Teyla as she placed her arms around his neck inhaling his scent and displaying how much she had missed him as well.

Moving back slightly, but still holding on to Teyla tightly, he leaned over to see Makayla one more time.

Softly, his gaze fell on his sleeping daughter.

"She is beautiful, just like her mother," John said as Teyla squeezed her arms tighter around John while she took one more glimpse at the sleeping Makayla.

" Come on!" Whisking Teyla off her feet, he twirled her around the room causing Teyla to burst out in laughter.

Gently, setting her down his lips ravaged her lips intensely.

"Wait right here," he said as she smiled at him confused as to his next move.

He turned off the television still playing the football game video tape and grabbed the remote to the stereo. Quickly he pressed the keys to the remote and seductively moved closer to Teyla.

Suddenly, the music playing in the background interrupted his mood.

"What is that?" John complained as Teyla began to laugh uncontrollably.

She moved over to his side explaining,"They are called Baby Einstein CD. It is a collection of CD's which according to Zelenka heighten Makayla's brain patterns causing her brain to…"

John put his finger over Teyla's lips as she displayed an uncontrollable laughter.

"Stop! I don't want to know."

John moved over to the stereo and took out the CD. He shrugged and rolled his eyes at the picture of little animals and the title of the CD, _Baby Einstein: Baby Neptune: Discovering Water_.

He looked around and found the CD he was looking for…Louis Armstrong's, _What a Wonderful World. _

As he listened to the first notes, his mind wandered one last time as he remembered….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_John, for the Athosians this means you are bound to me forever," Teyla whispered in his ear. _

"_Yes, Mrs. Sheppard," John replied as Teyla chuckled. "I am bound to you forever and you are bound to me for eternity." _

_John grinned as he spun Teyla around the dance floor causing her to laugh out loud as they danced their first dance as husband and wife. _

"_I wish nothing more!" Teyla replied as his lips brushed her lips gradually deepening the kiss. _

_Slowly, he leaned back and gaze at her. She was glowing. Admiring her gracefulness, John couldn't believe that she was finally his wife. _

"_I love you, Teyla,"he whispered in her ear as he closed the gap between their bodies as they continued to dance. _

_In the background the music to Louis Armstrong's, What A Wonderful World, was still playing. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

His face glowed as he finally realized that this was a wonderful world.

"John?" Teyla's eyes met his in concern.

Smiling back at Teyla as the visions lingered in his thoughts, he could see in her all the love that she felt for him. In that instant, all his fears, doubts and worries still shattering his mind, were erased by that single moment as they both stared in silence into each other's eyes.

This was the woman of his dreams, the woman he loved. Regardless of what surprises still lay ahead for them, he knew that this is where he wanted to be. This was who he wanted to spend every waking minute of his life and every dark evening in her arms.

The Pegasus Galaxy held many mysteries, surprises, and dangers, but it also had the best things that in his mind he had never thought possible he could ever have; Teyla and Makayla.

For now, he would fight and defend the borders of Atlantis. But he wasn't alone anymore. He had Teyla and a bright future with Makayla and hopefully more to come on the way.

As he turned, he saw a puzzled look on Teyla's face. She was worried about him.

He moved to her side, and their eyes met. Teyla looked in his eyes and he revealed everything in his soul not holding anything back.

His mind was free, his spirit was alive again!

On this hot, muggy night, Teyla stepped out to the balcony as John stalked her closely behind.

Only his lover can sense his true feelings, and only a true lover can soothe, calm and dissipate those awful nightmares haunting and lingering in his mind.

Enthralled by her beauty, John leaned behind Teyla encircling his tender hands around her tiny waist as he carefully placed his head between the napes of her neck inhaling her scent which he missed while he was away.

"I am the happiest man in any world, Teyla," he spoke as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Then why are you letting your thoughts haunt you with something that happened long ago?"

He gave out a long sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

"I think of what might have happened if you had been captured by the Wraith. I question my actions which almost cost Rodney's life as well as yours. I wonder what the world will be like for MaKayla." She already knew this, and he also knew it but he had to tell her, had to let the rest flow free.

John leaned against the railing as he watched the night sky filled with millions of colorful stars.

"Look all around you. There is love abounding all around us. Makayla and I are here, now, right beside you. What happened is gone, it cannot be changed. Our friends are alive and well. They have no regrets. Why do you?"

"Teyla, I have no regrets. I cannot see my life without you, without Makayla," fervently he replied as his fingers caressed Teyla's hair.

"Then why is your heart not in peace?" Teyla pleaded.

He glanced back at the sky full of a colorful array that only occurred once a year in the Pegasus Galaxy. Something to do with the way the planet was positioned at this time of the year was the explanation he remembered from McKay.

"It took me awhile, Teyla, but now I realized what a wonderful world this is and it's all because of you." He moved over to Teyla and wrapped his arms around her kissing her and letting her know that he was going to be all right.

He stepped back as Teyla leaned her head against his chest while he held her in his arms.

As his thoughts wondered again, the words from the song he just played in his guitar still ringing in his head captivated his mind piercing right through his heart.

Now, standing beside him was the most enchanting woman in any world. Not too far away was a sleeping baby in her bassinet, his future, her future, and the hope of a new Atlantis; Makayla Sheppard.

As she turned her head to look up into his eyes, slowly a smile crept up in her lips. He knew that she understood that he was going to be fine.

Life had brought about many turning points for them, but the most precious one lay sleeping only a few feet away from them.

Now, as the light rays of a new day crept into their quarters, John and Teyla held onto each other fully knowing that whatever comes their way, they would face it together.

Letting go of Teyla, John went inside their quarters. He pressed the keys to the remote again as the music in the background began to replay softly in the early hours of the morning.

Heading back to the balcony where Teyla was enthralled by the spectacle lighting effects up in the sky, John lovingly embraced his wife in his arms as they started to sway with the rhythm of the music playing in the background.

John held Teyla in his arms as they danced together underneath the lights where the sun and the moon embraced and shined a new light in their eyes.

Full of passion, lust and desire John kissed Teyla as they continued to dance underneath the bright night lights illuminating the sky.

Carefully, John lifted Teyla unto the railing holding her tightly around her waist as the two began relieving their first night together as husband and wife in that same balcony. Passion, desire, lust and hunger for each other's body to once again blend as one, John finally let go of the past and welcomed a new day.

Still, as his lips kissed every exposed skin of Teyla's body and as his fingers sneaked up her thighs lifting up her nightgown, one thought briefly interrupted John's mind….

_**What a Wonderful World….**_

As Teyla and John succumbedto each other with passion, elated in pleasure,

The words to Louis Armstrong's last tune sang,

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Yeah………**_

**_Fin_**

Okay, I hope you guys really like this one...I've spent a long time writing and editing...so please leave me a review..and let me know what you think...don't forget..there's a vid that has the song by Loui Armstrong over in GW...

LOVE YOU RITTER!


End file.
